unofficial_world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200215-history
8.7
Patch 8.7 was relaesed on the 29th of July 2013 and saw some of the biggest changes to World of Tanks. The British Commonwealth gained an SPG line, the Chinease were given 2 premium tanks, the first since the Type 59, and the USSR lost the famous T-50-2, after which it was replaced by the less popular MT-25. Tier II: Loyde Gun Carriage Carden lloyd self propeled gun carrier is the full name. This tank's official description was leaked: A proposal to mount a 76.2-mm gun on the chassis of the Loyd Carrier artillery truck. Developed from 1940 through 1941. No prototypes were manufactured. Tier III: Sexton I Tier IV: Birch Gun 180 degree traverse! This tank's official description was leaked: The first SPG originally designed in Great Britain. Development started in 1923. The prototype was built on the basis of the Vickers Medium Mark II in 1925. A few prototypes were manufactured, and underwent trials starting in 1925. The project was canceled in 1928 due to lack of interest by the British government. Tier V: Bishop Ordanance QF 25-pdr on carrier valentine 25-pdr Mk 1 Bishop Gun:QF 25pdr This tank's official description was leaked: Developed by Birmigham Carriage and Wagon in June 1941 on the basis of the Valentine II infantry support vehicle. From 1942 through 1943, a total of 149 SPGs were produced. In general the vehicle was unsuccessful. The vehicle was used for training purposes since 1943. Wikipedia article here:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bishop_(artillerty) Tier VI: Crusader 5.5in SP This tank's official description was leaked: A modification of the Crusader featuring a 140-mm howitzer. Soon after WWII a prototype was completed. However, the vehicle never entered mass production, nor saw service. Tier VII: FV304 Based on the Crusader hull, this tank is one of the more unusual SPG's. The gun is mounted backwords on the Crusader tanks hull, resulting in a large reverse speed of 44 KM/H Gun: 80 pounder This tank's official description was leaked: Prototype light SPG developed by Vickers. Development started in 1947. However, the prototype was not manufactured until 1953. The design of the SPG was already obsolete by this time, and the project was canceled. Tier VIII: FV207 This tank's official description was leaked: An SPG variant on the basis of the А45 Conqueror. It was planned to mount either a 105-mm, 140-mm, or 152-mm howitzer in a closed armored cabin. The vehicle existed only in blueprints. Tier IX: FV3805 Gun: 182mm This tank's official description was leaked: A modification of the Centurion featuring a 140-mm howitzer. A total of 2 prototypes were built in 1956. The development of the FV3805 was discontinued in 1960. The vehicle never saw service. Tier X: Conqueror Gun Carriage Based on the Conqueror hull. This tank's official description was leaked: A proposal to mount a 234-mm howitzer on the chassis of the Conqueror. Existed only in blue prints. MT-25 Russian, Tier VI, Light Tank The MT-25 replaced the T-50-2. This tank's official description was leaked: A proposed project of a light wheeled caterpillar vehicle. The draft was completed in February 1943. The most innovative feature was the suspension design. The suspension wheels were interleaved, and power was delivered to all wheels. No prototypes were manufactured. E-25 http://unofficial-world-of-tanks.wikia.com/wiki/E-25 112 Chinese, Premium, Tier VIII, Heavy Tank The 112 will be the first Chinese premium tank not restricted to the Chinese server. Its basically a 113 with a 111 turret. T-34-3 Chinese, Premium, Tier 8 Medium Tank This tank's official description was leaked: The T-34-3 medium tank was to be a modification of the T-34-2. Unlike the Type 59, the T-34-3 featured reduced armor. The design was developed in 1957. However, mass production of the Type 59 was started in 1958, and the T-34-3 project was discontinued. Category:Leaks